


Triangle For Two

by Babettefanfic51



Category: DCU (Movies), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Jealousy, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reveal, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois finds out the truth in the best way possible.  The first part of this story was written for the 'Superman Movieverse Pairings Challenge' with the prompts: Daily Planet building, caught red-handed, supply closet, burn, and kiss.  The 'morning after' was written for the LJ 'Clois-Fest' Challenge with this prompt: Lois knows the truth and has a little fun with both sides!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle For Two

  
[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/Superman%20Returns/?action=view&current=Picnikcollageneedstitle-1.jpg)   


_Triangle for Two_

_Late one night, the Daily Planet bullpen:_

Lois was lonely, irritable and dare she admit it, horny as hell. There was no other way to state it. She supposed she could have kept Richard around for that at least, but it was unfair to lead him on for another minute. For three years they had tried to get to that next step in their relationship but it was not to be. She couldn't do it and after finally admitting that she didn't love him, not in the way he wanted her to, they parted ways on friendly terms.

Now here she sat alone and unwanted. Her eyes gravitated to Clark who had that same lovelorn expression on his face whenever she would glance his way. It really was sweet, but now that she was alone. She let that thought trail away. No, she wouldn't use him for sex either. It wasn't fair to him or to her. _What are you afraid of Lane? Maybe I do have feelings for him. Just admit it. Ever since he had returned to work after so long, I had missed him a lot. He was funny, sweet, always available to me and to Jason whenever I needed him no matter what time of day or night, he was always there for me, plus he never asked for anything in return._

Clark awkwardly turned back to his article, knocking over his coffee cup as he did so, when Lois caught him staring at her again and he was sure she caught him with the same expression on his face. He just couldn't help it anymore. _I should just tell her how I feel. Was she ready to hear it? Am I ready to tell her?_ He didn't know the answers.

Lois sighed, put her head in her hand then her thoughts turned to Superman. She glanced out the window thinking about him, where he could be, because he had promised to come by but that was several days ago. _Had he forgotten about me? She was tired of waiting for him, when the one man who cared about her, was always there for her, well, since he had come back, was sitting right over there. She sighed again. Why can't I have them both?_ Lois suddenly gasped to herself. _I'm horny, but not that horny._ She shook her head at her musings. _Lois Lane, you are way too tired and I need to go home and get some rest._ She was startled when Clark appeared before her. He hadn't made a sound. _How does he do that?_

"Where in the world did you go just then? I've been trying to get your attention for the past several minutes." Clark asked, as he stared at her tired eyes.

Lois yawned and tried to think, but she was just too tired to form an answer.

"Come on, I'll take you home now." Clark helped her to stand and grabbed her coat and her bag.

Lois held him close enjoying his arms around her. "Clark, can you answer a question?"

He helped her put on her suit coat. "Sure, what is it?" He asked distracted as he buttoned her jacket and tried not to stare at her chest.

Lois noticed his wayward eyes of course. "Do you want me?"

He pushed his glasses up his nose and tried to steady his heartbeat but it was useless. He forgot how to breathe as he stared into her eyes and then her lips so soft and inviting.

"I know you want to kiss me. What's stopping you?" She smiled and licked her upper lip to entice him.

Clark was lost as he leaned down and kissed her then pulled her close in his arms like he'd wanted to do for like forever it seemed.

Lois was thinking what a wonderful kisser he was then she couldn't think of anything else because Clark had picked her up and headed to the supply closet.

"Oh Clark, I never knew," she murmured trying to think.

"Now you know ... I do want you Lois so much," he responded. The door was kicked closed and locked as he pushed her up against the door. His lips traveled down her throat to her chest. Lois closed her eyes and held his head to her chest as her bra was pulled aside and his lips latched onto a perk nipple pulling at it as his tongue and lips swirled and suckled to his heart's content. He suddenly picked her up again and headed to the desk.

Suddenly the door crashed open and a furious Superman stood at the door with his hands on his hips breathing fire his cape flapping around his legs. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Clark dropped Lois on the desk with a thump. He was terrified. He knew how much Superman wanted Lois, but he was at a loss as to what to say, shocked by his sudden appearance not to mention he looked pretty upset.

"Clark, what?" Lois was so startled by his abrupt departure from her. He had been so warm and gentle with her before.

"Lois, get over here and explain yourself," Superman demanded.

Lois's back went up. "You can't tell me what to do. Clark and I ..."

Superman interrupted her. "I told you to GET OVER HERE ... NOW!"

"Do as he says Lois," Clark was shaking he was so scared.

Lois's fantasies were coming true. She just had to calm everyone down and then they could take care of each other the way it should be. She climbed down off the desk and went over to Superman and touched his chest. "Now Superman, stay calm. Clark and I were just getting started. We were... umm ... waiting for you."

"What do you mean you were waiting ... you don't mean ...?" Superman asked, shocked but the idea had its appeal he realized and then he smirked.

Lois saw his acceptance and hoped this could work. "Yes, the three of us you know could have a good time," Lois said, shocking herself, but then she thought, This is my fantasy!

Clark gasped. Lois had finally lost her mind if she thought he would do a threesome.

"Take off your glasses Clark. You won't need those," Lois instructed as she stroked Superman's chest.

He reached to pull off his glasses, but then he hesitated.

"Do as she says, Kent," Superman demanded, hands on hips, still smirking.

Clark took off his glasses and instinctively stood up straighter. Lois turned to look at him and he was so different that Lois was enthralled, that she left Superman's side to get a closer look. She then turned back to Superman and it was there right there for her to see. They were twins but how was that possible? She was so shocked that she almost fainted. She touched her forehead.

Clark caught her before she hit the floor. He picked her up and laid her on the desk. Superman came over to help him.

Lois slowly opened her eyes and stared at them both then she closed her eyes and let her mind take her away. She was so into her fantasy that before she knew what was happening, everyone was naked and both Superman and Clark were making love to her. Clark was kissing and sucking all over her chest, her face her throat and Superman's face was buried between her thighs loving her with his lips and tongue in such a way that she thought she might actually swoon. It felt so good; she was in heaven. "Oh yes," she moaned over and over again.

Clark shook her shoulder. "Lois, Lois, wake up!"

"Clark, where am I?" She opened her eyes and looked around.

"We're at the house, Lois. Were you dreaming or what?" Clark asked, embarrassed for her.

"Oh, dear me," Lois mumbled then she realized she was still tingling and turned on. She turned to Clark then she realized she had to know. "Take off your glasses Clark, turn off the car, and take them off ... NOW!"

"Lois, what has gotten into you?"

She narrowed her eyes suspicious of his diversions. "Why won't you take off your glasses Clark?"

He sighed and realized she wasn't going to let it go, so he took a deep breath and took them off. "Well, what now?"

Lois's mouth dropped open. "You're Superman?" Lois couldn't believe it.

"Of course not Lois. What is wrong with you? You've been acting weird all evening." He put his glasses back on.

She narrowed her eyes at him then her fantasy was just that, a fantasy. She was so sure they were one in the same. Her head was pounding so hard, she was so exhausted, she couldn't see straight. She rubbed her tired eyes. "I'm so tired."

Clark felt bad, but he didn't think Lois was ready for the truth. He helped her inside the house. Lois was clinging to him and wouldn't let him go.

"Don't leave me, Clark, please?" She didn't want to be alone.

"I don't know Lois, I have … umm … things I need to get back to … umm … at the office."

She narrowed her eyes still suspicious. "What things?"

"Umm, things Perry asked for … umm … an update to a story we wrote last week, yeah, that's it," Clark replied, proud of his lie.

Lois wasn't that sleepy. She knew he was lying but why? "Clark, I don't think I can make it up the stairs. Could you carry me please?"

"Alright, hang on." He took her up the stairs to her room. "Where's Jason tonight?"

"At a sleepover," she replied and snuggled under his chin. He was so warm and thoughtful to her; a true gentleman.

He reached the bedroom and was about to set her down when Lois surprised and shocked him with a kiss. Her arms tightened around his neck hoping he would respond and then he did as his mouth slanted to gain more access and Lois's heart soared inside her chest. The feeling was intoxicating and thrilling. Her lips traveled across his warm cheek to his ear and down his throat. Clark closed his eyes and groaned. He had no resistance to her, none at all.

He entered the bedroom and shut the door with his foot then he set her down on the bed. "Are you sure about this?"

For answer she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He picked her up and her legs went around his waist holding him close. They fell back onto the bed and Clark stroked her hair out of her eyes and smiled.

Lois returned his smile and wondered again why he wouldn't tell her who he really was … that he was Superman. She decided then and there that she would wait until he was ready.

They made love that night and it didn't take long for Clark to realize that Lois was totally in love with him and his superhero alter-ego.

The day would come when everything would be out in the open. There was no rush, no rush at all when the triangle for two would become two.

And then two would become one!

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet bullpen, the morning after:_

Lois Lane had a decision to make, one that really didn't require a lot of thought. After realizing the truth about her partner last night, she really had no choice in the matter. She had to confront Clark about his 'charade' and why he felt it was necessary to continue to keep this from her, especially after last night and of course the fact that he was the father of her child.

It was early the next day when Lois arrived at the Planet. Jason was still at his sleepover and she had hoped to catch her elusive partner before he took off again. Clark had left during the night probably for an emergency, which wasn't what he had told her. He had made up some cockamamie story about having to finish an 'exclusive' story about the possible whereabouts of Lex Luthor. She wasn't buying it. She tapped her chin with the tip of a pencil and thought of ways to trip him up with his lies and half-truths.

Thinking about last night, it had been a glorious and wonderful night for both of them. They had made love and even though he hadn't removed his glasses and he wasn't wearing the suit at the time, she knew he was Superman. He had been so gentle and sweet, like Clark, but also like Superman as well. There was strength to his lovemaking, although he held himself back from her. If the truth were to become known to them, he wouldn't have to hold back, not from her. She loved him, both of them. Why couldn't he see that?

"Good morning, Lois," Clark startled her again, just like always, creeping around the office barely making a sound.

"Good morning, Clark," she replied, shaking her head and eyeing him closely. Seeing him again after last night, she had to wonder again at her blindness after all these years. _Some reporter you are, Lois Lane._

She watched him try and appear busy, but she was determined to do this. "Before you get started this morning, do you a have few minutes to talk?" She asked, then stood up and slowly walked over to him, slid up onto his desk just brushing his leg then crossed her legs flirting with him.

Clark swallowed and tried not to stare at her legs. "Sure, what is it Lois?"

"Well, I was a bit hurt when you left so quickly last night after we ... you know," she hid a smile when he began so squirm.

He glanced at her then booted up his computer. "I explained why I left and ... I'm sorry you were hurt, Lois."

"It's alright. I understand about deadlines, believe me. How is the story coming, by the way?"

"Umm, it's coming along," he replied distracted, not looking at her, reading his emails.

Lois inwardly sighed. She decided to try another tactic. "That's good," she told him then stood up, walked behind him and touched his collar like a whisper on his neck. She felt him tense but he didn't say anything. "Clark, I know the real reason why you left last night."

Clark began to squirm again. "Lois, I told you why."

"I know you did, but you left before I had a chance to talk to you about what happened earlier in the evening, you know, when you took off your glasses and I thought you were Superman?"

Clark sighed, and realized where this was going.

"After I accused you of being Superman, you said you understood because of the way I was acting last night. I wanted to be honest with you about my feelings for him."

Clark ducked his head, and went back to typing. "You have feelings for him?" He knew the answer but he wanted to hear it.

She shook her head at him. "You know I do, and don't pretend that you don't know that."

"I do know that. I just thought you were over him."

"I thought I was too, until he apologized to me for leaving all those years ago." Her voice suddenly became wistful. "He took me flying and his apology was sweet." She paused, as she watched him squirm. "I was almost tempted to kiss him."

Clark stiffened then. "Did you?" He glanced at her for a moment.

"No, I couldn't. I wasn't ready to make that commitment, besides I was still with Richard at the time."

"I see," Clark said and inwardly sighed, wondering where she was going with all these confessions.

"If you're wondering where I'm going with this, it's because, well, I don't want anymore secrets between us." She came closer, took his hand to stop him from typing. "Not after last night. I want us to have a clean slate, a fresh start for you and me."

He looked her in the eye then. "But what about him? Are you going to give him up?"

Lois had hoped he would confess, but it appeared she had to continue this. She put his hand down, left his side as if in deep in thought. She turned back to face him. "Do you want the truth?"

"Of course, I do," he replied, meaning it.

Lois had to wonder if he even knew what the truth was anymore. She watched him for a moment trying to decide what to say.

Clark couldn't stare at her anymore, but he had to know, as he looked her in the eye again. "Lois?"

She then told him the truth. "No, I can't give him up."

He hadn't realized he was holding his breath waiting for her answer. "But ... where does that leave us?"

"It's complicated. Please try and understand." He couldn't look at her. "I'm sorry."

His head came up at that. "You're sorry?"

She sighed. "I can see you're getting upset by all of this, and we should continue this tonight."

He shook his head confused and a little shocked she would change the subject now. "Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight, did you forget?"

"Of course not," he replied, taken aback but he had forgotten.

"See you at 7:00!" She told him cheerfully then grabbed her bag and headed for the elevator, not even telling him where she was going.

Frowning, Clark stood up and watched her enter the elevator. Just before the door closed, she looked right at him and quirked an evil smile.

~o~o~

Clark had to leave the bullpen after that strange and eye-opening conversation. As he was flying over the city making his rounds, bells finally went off in his head. _Why all those questions about Superman now, her feelings about him, my apology to her and our flight that night over the city? Lois knows the truth about me. It all made a crazy kind of sense. Now what do I do? Should I tell her the truth now, but when, how?_

Suddenly, he heard Lois's heartbeat accelerate to dangerous levels. He followed the sound to an unsavory neighborhood on the outskirts of the city and had to wonder what she was doing in this part of town and all alone. Clark landed outside a warehouse where Lois was attempting to enter the place through an open window high enough that she could have broken her neck at any moment. He tried not to be furious with her. "Need any help?"

Lois had heard him approach overhead. She didn't feel bad about deceiving him this way. He deserved it and more. "Superman, what are doing here?"

"What am I doing here? The more appropriate question is ... why are you here all alone in this part of town?" Clark asked, barely holding his temper in check.

"I'm investigating," she replied, as he helped her down.

"More like trespassing," he murmured under his breath.

"I heard that," she mumbled. "Look, I'm not alone, by partner is coming at any moment."

"Your partner? You mean Clark Kent?" Clark asked, as he looked around expecting to see his other half drive up.

Lois chuckled to herself. "He'll be here," she replied, as she looked over his shoulder. "He's late, as usual."

Clark narrowed his eyes at her. _She's still playing with me, but to put herself in danger like this. I don't like it._ He had to tell her the truth and soon. He then decided it was time to go, so he picked her up and tried to leave the area. Then he heard a car drive up. It wasn't his, he realized, then mentally smacked himself. Of course, it wasn't his car. He felt foolish. Clark watched as a man he'd never seen before stepped out of the car and came up to them. He seemed genuinely surprised to see him. Good actor, Clark thought.

"Put me down, Superman," Lois instructed, squirming a little.

Clark put her down then stated the obvious. "He's not your partner. Who is that, Lois?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know he's not my partner. His name is Louie, a source."

"Louie?" Clark raised his eyebrows, not believing for a second that was his real name.

The man came up to them and held out his hand. "Superman, it's nice to finally meet you. Lois talks about you all the time."

Lois introduced them. "Superman, meet Louie … ummm … he's a friend."

"It's nice to meet you, Louie," Superman said, shaking the man's hand. He wasn't unattractive but certainly not Lois's type, but he couldn't help that pang of jealousy. He turned to Lois. "Well, I guess I'll leave you now."

Lois felt accomplished. "Thank you for coming," Lois told him, trying to be polite, although she wanted to hit him for putting her through this all these years.

Clark felt dismissed ... again. "Goodbye ... Ms. Lane, Mr. ... Louie," he said, turned and leapt into the sky.

Lois couldn't help but watch him fly away until he was out of sight.

~o~o~

_The house on Riverside Drive, 7:00 pm:_

Lois had the house all to herself. She stood back and admired her handiwork in the bedroom. One more teaser should do the trick. Third time's a charm as they say!

The doorbell rang startling her. He was on time, which pleased her, meaning he must be as anxious about tonight as she was, so she tried not to run down the stairs. Before opening the door, she wasn't sure what to expect or what he would do tonight. Her ''tricks' earlier in the day played out in her mind. He must suspect something at this point. He's not an idiot, but will he confess the truth now?

She opened the door and of course, the way he looked so tall and handsome did not bode well for their 'talk.' He looked like he had stepped off the pages of GQ magazine. Dark suit and a red tie, his hair wasn't hanging over his glasses, as usual, which surprised her, but he still had on the glasses, which was fine with her. She liked them. "Good evening, Clark," she said, then smiled and looked him over again.

"Good evening, Lois," Clark said and entered the house. He looked her over too then tried to steady his breathing. Her low-cut dress hugged her curves to perfection and he liked the color, a lovely shade of blue which matched his eyes if he thought about it, but all he could think about right now was what was underneath. He cleared his throat and turned to her. "Where's Jason?"

"Still at a sleepover; he'll be back tomorrow. Are you hungry, I made dinner?"

"No, I'm not hungry. We should talk," he stated, but he wanted to 'talk' in the bedroom.

Lois played coy. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked, then turned and headed to the living room.

He grabbed her arm, tired of her games. "This!" He exclaimed and pulled her to him and kissed her.

Lois desperately wanted to talk, but she wanted this even more, if that were possible. She kissed him back, loving him to a distraction. He was on her mind constantly. She couldn't seem to think about anything or anyone else.

Clark felt the same way as he slanted his mouth against hers tasting her tongue so warm and sweet in his mouth. They both groaned then as their kisses became frantic. He managed to pull away from her mouth to ask her a question. "What about dinner?" He sniffed suddenly. "Something's burning."

Something was burning alright then she smelled the food. "Oh, the chicken!" She ran to turn off the stove and put the chicken on the counter. He followed her, stood at the counter and watched. Smiling at her, he decided to help. He turned off the vegetables and the rice which were both sticking to the bottom of the pans.

Lois apologized. "I'm sorry about the food, but I've been distracted all day, and you know why," she stated, hoping to get him to open up, as she watched him put the food aside.

"Yeah, me too," he said and paused. "Lois, I have to tell you something," he began, still putting the food away not looking at her.

She came over to him, took his hands in hers and turned him to face her. "What is it?" She asked, her eyes pleading with him to tell her the truth.

He looked at their joined hands then he raised them to his lips and kissed them both reverently. Staring into her eyes, he said, "I love you so much. You do know that, don't you?"

She did know that. "Yes, I know."

He had to grin at her response. "I've wanted to tell you this for so long now, but the time never seemed to be right, and I never wanted to put you in any danger, never."

"Go on," she encouraged him.

He let go of her hands then raised his hands to his face, and slowly removed his glasses. "I'm Superman," he said in that lower register voice that Lois loved so much.

"Oh, Clark, I know," she exclaimed, and went into his arms.

He put his glasses back on then clutched her to him holding her just a little too tight. "Am I hurting you?" He asked, worried about her.

She pulled back and touched his cheek. "Never again Clark, never again," she replied, as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

He kissed her back holding her close. Then he picked her up and floated up the stairs to the bedroom. Lois was so enthralled just to be in his arms again, kissing him again that she didn't even realize that they were floating. He kicked the door closed, kissing her all the while, never wanting to stop, not ever. Lois couldn't get close enough to him either as she hugged him tightly around the neck kissing his ear, his strong throat then back to his lips again.

Food was forgotten; everything else was forgotten, except getting closer. Clothes were removed quickly and a bit awkwardly seeing as how they couldn't seem to stop kissing each other. He was wearing the suit this time.

Lois smiled when she saw it. She had to touch it. "So warm," she said and smiled at him.

All too soon, they were under the covers clutching each other close, but Lois had to tell him something first. She pushed him away a little and stared into his eyes seeing them clearly for the first time. "I love your eyes, Clark, so clear and so full of love." She paused, and touched his cheek. "I love you, Clark and I love Superman too, just so you know."

"Yes, Lois, I've known that for a long time now. I wish I had told you before, I just ..."

She touched his lips softly. "No more regrets, ok?"

"No more regrets," he replied and kissed her cheek, her ear and down her throat.

She sighed enjoying his foreplay, but she was ready, so ready for him.

Clark was ready too. He could hardly hear over the blood pounding in his ears. He'd never been so turned on. His hand smoothly stroked down her flat belly slipping a finger inside her heat. Lois whimpered and arched her back.

She was slick and ready for him. Clark slowly entered her warm sheath holding still for a moment as her heat closed around his throbbing erection. He moved slowly at first then he picked up his rhythm quickly and began to move in and out of her lush body. Soon they were riding that crest to the stars. He pushed harder and faster and then he could feel her muscles tense as she cried out her climax pulsing through her.

He kissed her over and over then pulled her tighter against him as his climax crashed over him, as they both sighed with bliss. He held her tightly to him for a few moments until they were both able to breathe easier. As he began to slowly leave her body, Lois kissed him again, as if she wanted more.

"Lois?" he asked and sighed against her throat, but then he found himself hardening again.

"Oh, yes!" She exclaimed ready for him as she pulled his head down and kissed him again.

All too soon, it was morning and Lois was curled up next to him with a little smile on her lips.

He watched her for a moment then he watched the sun come up. He had to wonder what was going to happen next. He listened to the noises in his head and tried to tune them out but he couldn't.

Clark slowly extricated himself from her arms, got dressed, but he left her a note this time, not a lie as before.

"I love you, Lois," he wrote and realized not much else needed to be said.

Lois slowly awakened just before he was about to leave. "I love you, Clark."

Smiling at her teasing grin, it took everything in him to leave her like this.

Tearing his eyes away from her face, he left her sleeping soundly.

The beginning!

~o~o~

A/N: Oh, man, sigh! I tell you, we may never see them like this again after Smallville. Lois knowing the truth about him and accepting him wholeheartedly, but I have my hopes, maybe not for the movies or television, but certainly in our fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love! :D


End file.
